You and Me
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: Kazemaru and Hiroto was used to be a good friend, until Hiroto suddenly disappeared. But when those two got a call and they enter Inazuma Japan, everything was back to normal, except for one feeling that had change... ONE-SHOT! Should be rated K, but T for safety. Enjoy! WARNING: YAOI!


Konnichiwa Minna! I'm F-chan~ ^^ I'm kinda new here and this is my first fic! Kaze x Hiro, ONE-SHOT! Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh yeah, sorry for my bad grammar and spelling ^^

Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to Level-5, except for the plot of the story.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. You better don't read this if you don't like it~

Note: The Story happened right after FFI but before they graduate. Now they're in their last year in the Junior High.

It's a really nice day and since there Kazemaru was thinking of going for a little walk. On his walk, he suddenly met Hiroto. Kazemaru's face –especially his cheeks- turned red at once, his crush! HIS CRUSH IS STANDING INFRONT OF HIM! He's really madly in-love with him and he's here, right now! Gosh, this made Kazemaru suddenly feels like he's burning and he feels like he will collapse. But then, he tried on be normal and greet him, "Hi Hiroto! How are you?" Hiroto smile and greet him by saying,"Hi Kazemaru-san. I'm fine thank you. And how about you?" Kazemaru's face turned even redder! But he try to calm himself and say," I'm fine too. So, where are you going?" Hiroto thinks for a moment and answer,"Well, I don't really know, I guess. I'm just feeling bored doing nothing in the orphanage so I decided to walk around the town. And guessing by the look, you are also going for a walk right?" Kazemaru blush even harder,"Y-Yeah…" Then suddenly Hiroto looks at him and say,"Hey? You okay? Your face is so red. Is everything okay? Or you got a fever?" Kazemaru's face is red, I mean, a real RED! He looks down to hide his face and say,"N-no. I-I'm f-fine… D-don't worry about m-me…" Hiroto gave him a worry look but then he smile again,"Okay then! Wanna walk with me?" Kazemaru look up, he couldn't believe what he heard. Did Hiroto just say that he wants to walk with him? Seriously? This is not a dream is it? Well, it's not like that never happens. They were friends since a long time ago, but then Hiroto suddenly disappear and he made his comeback to Kazemaru when Raimon fought against Gaia. But not like the Hiroto he used to know, he changed, a lot. This made Kazemaru lost his hope because he 'lost' one of his best friend. Kazemaru nodded and gave him a smile. He tries so hard to cover his red face. Then Hiroto ask, "So… Now where should we go?" Kazemaru answer, "Amusement Park, maybe?" The Amusment Park is where Kazemaru and Hiroto usually play when they were younger. Kazemaru looked down again as his memory about him and Hiroto suddenly appears.

/Flashback/

"NYAH! Hiroto-kun! Wait for me!" said a young Kazemaru. He's panting really hard when Hiroto runs towards a funny looking clown in the the park's entrance. Hiroto smiled and say, "Ah… Gomen Ichi-kun. This clown really caught my attention just now." Kazemaru fold his hand in front of his chest. "Ne, Hiro-kun, how come you can run that fast?" Hiroto looked at his best friend's face, he's confused. "Well, I don't know. Is it really that fast?" Kazemaru nodded and reply, "Yes it is! In fact, you were even faster than some people older than us!" Hiroto chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm sure, one day you will be able to run even faster than me. So, let's get in and play!" Kazemaru smiled and nodded again.

/End of Flashback/

Then when he thought about it again, maybe, Hiroto's answer was the one that made him joined the Track Club right now. He really wants to be faster than him. Suddenly things gone quiet but then, Hiroto's reply broke the silence, "Hmmm… That's one good idea! Let's go then~" "O-okay" Hiroto grab Kazemaru's hand and start running.

Right in front of the gate, they met Midorikawa. "Hey you two!" "Hey Midori-chan! What are you doing here?" "Nothing, actually… And you two? Looks like you're having a lot of fun. Or is it…?" Midorikawa smirk. Kazemaru knows exactly what that word means and he started blushing hardly again. Hiroto gave him another worry look,"Hey? You really sure you're okay?" Kazemaru looked down and nodded, and then he said,"Yeah, I'm good. It's just,… It's kinda hot right now. I really need something cold…" Hiroto smiled,"If that's so, then, I'm gonna buy you something cold and sweet. Wait here!" Then he runs to a nearby mini-market. Kazemaru was left there standing with Midorikawa. There was a pregnant silence there until Midorikawa decided to break it. "So, you like him don't you?" Kazemaru was shocked. How did he-…"H-How did y-you… How did you know about it?" Kazemaru gave a questioning look. Midorikawa smiled and gave him the answer, "Hmph, that's simple. I'm your friend and his friend too. In fact, best friend. And every time I mention your name, he blush. The more I said your name the harder he blush. He likes you; he's in love with you." "Wha-…What are you saying? You like him and he… He likes you back, not me. Since that time he disappeared, he…" Then suddenly Midorikawa cuts of his line,"HA! Stop stop stop stop stop! I like him, true, but only as a friend. He likes me back, correct but also, only as a friend! And that time… Don't take it wrong man. He plays hard so he could show you how much he has grown, although I think that's just a bit too much." Kazemaru looked up to him, "Wait, are you making these up? Only to comfort me, is it?" He stared at him and it made Midorikawa sighed. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? I told you so. That's the truth. I really don't know what else to say. You really need to confess to him or someone else might take him from you, and you do know that Hiroto is like every girls' dream-man, right?" Kazemaru really got nothing to say. He's confused and he kinda still doesn't believe what Midorikawa said to him. It's like, really? He would do something like that? It's been a quite while and he kept those feelings with him. Is it because he feels like there is a bond that tied them up? Or maybe it's because something else… "Okay, now I really don't know what are you thinking, but what I'm gonna say is, tonight, YOU, KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA, will confess your feelings to HIROTO KIYAMA!" "But he's gonna reject me, and besides it looks weird you know…" Midorikawa's head feels like burning. HE REALLY WANTS KILL THIS GUY! WHY THE HECK IS HE SO DESPERATE! But he's trying to cool himself. He sighed again and said, "There will be a fireworks tonight at 11 pm. Go to the Ferris-wheel in the middle of the park at 10.30, take the box (I don't know what that is called) with the number 23 and ride it. The best view of the fireworks will be there. Good luck!" That's what he said and then he left.

Kazemaru goes on silent, suddenly Hiroto appears,"Hey! Eh? Where is Midorikawa?" "Um… He just left, a minute ago." "Oh, really? Hmm… Well, then let's go shall we? Let's have our dinner in the center of the park! I saw a really good restaurant there. Oh yeah, here's your drink" Hiroto lend a bottle of apple juice to him and then they walk.

The dinner went well. They weren't really talking about anything, but it's still one good night. Suddenly, Hiroto speak up, "Hey, you wanna watch the fireworks tonight?"

KAZEMARU P.O.V.

"Hey, you wanna watch the fireworks tonight?" that's what he said. REALLY? He just asked me to watch the fireworks with him. Aaah! I feel like my face is burning! I really want things to go like how it used to be. I really want him to understand my feelings so, I think I'll accept~

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Y-Yeah. Sure, okay." Kazemaru smiled. Hiroto blushed when he saw him smiling. Then they head out to the Ferris-wheel. As what Midorikawa told him what to do, Kazemaru choose the right ride, and then once they're in the Ferris-wheel, Kazemaru start to open up his feelings and ready to confess to Hiroto about his feelings, "Um… Hiroto?" Hiroto gave him a smile, "Hm? What is it?" Kazemaru lowered down his face and look down, "W-Well, I-I um… I-I… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Hiroto was kinda shocked, but Kazemaru was even worst! He couldn't even believe what he just said. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What was I thinking? He will reject me now… But I'm not ready yet, so AAH!" He keep on muttering some words to himself when suddenly Hiroto hold his chin and lift it up, then give him a kiss on the lips. Kazemaru was shocked, but then he melt from the inside and kissed back. After a moment, Hiroto break the kiss and said, "Hey, thanks for that. I actually love you too but I just can't confess to you because I'm afraid of being rejected." Kazemaru gave him a confused look, "Wh-What makes you think that you're gonna be rejected?" "Because I see you and Endou is kinda close so I think you like him more than me, and also the Aliea stuff. I'm so rude to you. I didn't even say hi" Hiroto blush… 'OMG! Hiroto actually blushed! He just blushed! He's so freaking cute. OMG!' A lot of words, thoughts and minds came to his mind, but then he gave him a simple answer, "Endou and I are just friends and you did kinds disappoint me when you show up but not being you that time…" Kazemaru gave him a sweet smile. Then all of the sudden, they reach to the top and the firework starts popping on the dark sky. Hiroto and Kazemaru looked at each others, "I love you Hiroto-chan" "I love you too Ichi-chan" They kissed again for the second time, and this time, it's a really long-sweet-perfect kiss~

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, that's all for the first fanfic that I made~ Hope you enjoy, and please review. I'll accept whatever you guys say~ Thanks for reading and until next time! ^^


End file.
